


Like Your Momma Said

by edenbound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has two boyfriends who don't exactly share him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Your Momma Said

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "sharing".

It's not sharing, exactly. That would be difficult, the way Bucky is, the way Tony is. Steve smiles into the pillow, lying between them. Even he has a twinge in his back this morning, a pleasant ache in his muscles. They don't share him, really; they compete over him, a semi-friendly rivalry that sometimes has them ignoring him entirely to struggle against each other, to bite and mark and make each other come _just to prove they can_. Steve has no argument with that sort of arrangement, either.

Tony's breath is warm against his neck, and he knows the moment Tony loses patience with the domestic little scene. He feels the minute tensing of Tony's muscles, can almost taste his smirk in the air as he leans in and nuzzles at Steve's neck. "What do you think, Rogers? Shall we wake Sleeping Beauty up or let him miss the fun?"

Steve rolls over gladly, pulling Tony closer. "I think if we're having fun he'll probably wake up anyway," he says, and he can't help a fond glance sideways at Bucky that makes Tony dig his fingers in a little bit, jealous, possessive. It's just -- Bucky's asleep, still asleep, despite the fact that the two of them are awake. Bucky is comfortable enough now to sleep with them beside him and _know_ that they've got his back.

"Too bad for him," Tony says, nibbling at Steve's lip, nuzzling against him, all of which fails to disguise the fact that he's grabbing the lube. "You're all mine."

There's no hesitation now, either; Tony doesn't wonder whether it's going to be alright, doesn't wonder what he's about to fuck up, with Steve or with Bucky. He just slicks up his cock and coaxes Steve to spread his legs, and pushes his cock into him like he belongs inside of Steve. It's not false confidence on his face, there's no bravado. He knows he can have this -- and he's even ready to take his time, working himself deep into Steve slowly, so that Steve makes the little noises that Bucky and Tony both love.

He knows the minute Bucky wakes, and if he moans because of it, because of knowing that Bucky's eyes are on him, well, he's also moaning because of Tony inside him, Tony's hands on him. And they've mostly found a balance these days anyway. You _could_ almost call it sharing.

Steve closes his eyes and opens to it, surrenders to it, to both of them, and turns his head for the kiss he knows is waiting.


End file.
